Luke Sherman
'Luke Sherman '''is a Superhuman, Member of the Brotherhood, FBI Agent and Retired Scout Sniper of the Australian Marine Corps, Best Friend, teammate and trusted ally of Michael Bishops, Teammate, close friend and condfidant of Marcus Friar and Jared Whiteman, and a Protagonist in the Brotherhood of the Übermensch series. History Early Life Luke Michael Sherman was born in Perth, Western Australia on April 18, 1996 to Mr and Mrs Sherman. Not much is known about his life as a child. Luke attended Trinity College in East Perth, and was one Trinity's best basketball players. He met and became best friends with Michael Bishops, and close friends with Jared Whiteman, as well as a friends with Marcus Friar. Luke was aware of Michael's imaginative nature and writing potential, and motivated him to write stories and sell them around the school to prove his talent. They were a series of novels, and were immensely popular and loved. Due to Michael's lack of confidence, he didn't announce that he wrote them. One of Luke's friends, Isaac, was told by Luke about this, and dared Isaac to declare that he wrote the series for a joke. This ended up making Isaac one of the most wealthiest people in all time of Australian history, as the series was one of the most best-selling books in history. Luke was guilty of a distraught Michael, and revealed that he bet Isaac to do it, resulting in Michael to hate Luke to what he had caused. On that same night, Michael found out his father whom he idolised and loved, was killed in action on a govenment mission. The next day, Luke went to see Michael, but was rejected and told by Michael to get out of his life and that he never wanted to see him again. Shocked, Luke left and reluctantly agreed. Luke became so remorseful to what he did, that he left Perth to join the army, so he could do something good with his life. Due to his incredible accuracy with his basketball shooting, he proved to be a skilled shooter with firearms, making him as a recruit as a Australian Scout Sniper in the Marines. Years later, Luke went on tour to Afganistan to fight in war, and was declared as a hero after apprehending a afganistan organisation that tortured American and Australian soldiers information about the two countries. Personality Luke is shown to be friendly, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his fellow two friends Michael and Marcus, a little immature. His comical and teasing personality is one of traits that is well liked around the Brotherhood, especially by Michael. He normally jokes of famous quotes from a comedy variety from films and TV shows, due to his vast knowledge of the film and TV industry. He on occasion likes to prank and pull tricks on others, mainly for his personal enjoyment, and the amusing reaction of others. He is also known for his short-temper when dealing with serious matters, which has regrettably clouded his judgment and blinds him from doing what is rational. This as a result, makes him very impetuous, reckless and irrational, even Luke himself admitting that it's his greatest fault. Luke also regularly questions Michael's choices and judgment, making him sometimes disloyal to Michael as the leader. This forces Michael to not fully trust Luke. After spending most of his life fighting in a war, as a Australian Sniper of the Marines, and Government Agent, Luke kills what he truly believes to be a danger to society and shouldn't be allowed to live in the world. This makes Luke typically ruthless when dealing and fighting his enemies, making him far more heartless than any other member of the Brotherhood. This makes him in constant disagreement with Michael, the leader of the Brotherhood, who refrains from killing. Luke dismisses this as "too self-righteous to do the dirty work that has be done" or "not willing to do what's neccessary". Despite this, Luke has shown on may occasions to be very kind, sympathetic and unselfish. He shows profound care for others, and puts his own well-being at risk all the time for the safety and prosperity for the people of earth. Examples include him running into a house burning to the ground, while saving two kids and mum in the process, and catching and lifting a car from hitting a crowd of people. Luke is known to use crude humor (as does Michael and sometimes Jared), mainly for their own satisfaction. He avoids emotional closeness, preferring to engage with women only as sexual partners, as he has done with numerous times through the series. However, he was in a long term relationship with Stephanie Walker, and prior to getting his powers, he was in a relationship with a young woman Michelle brooks (but they broke up weeks after the accident due to the dramatic change in his life). Physical appearance Luke has an appearance of a Australian-African young adult in his mid twenties, with a neat bald cut hairstyle, brown eyes, broad jawline and a moustache. Luke also has a well-built and muscular frame, and stands at approximately 6 foot. Powers and Abilities 'Healing factor: 'Luke possesses extraordinary regenerative abilities, allowing to heal damaged or destroyed bodily tissue that is beyond the healing rate of a human. His healing factor can heal from minor injuries such as cuts or bruises, to much more critical injuries such as third-degree burns, gunshots, puncture wounds, slashes and even decapitation. He can put bones back into place after been broken and even regrow missing limbs and organs. Luke does have limits to his healing factor, as he cannot heal the injury if a foreign object is obstructing the wound. This is evident, as when he was tortured, he did not heal the punctured lung done by a stab wound, because the knife was not pulled out. Luke will also not heal if his body parts are dismembered, such as decapitation or a cut-off arm. In order for his body to regenerate those parts, they must put back to place in order for healing to be successful. Luke's healing factor has grown significantly overtime, as when his healing powers was used for the first time, he was shot and presumed dead for days, until his healing factor eventually healed the fatal gunshot wound to his heart after a week buried in a cemetery. As of now, Luke can heal injuries within a matter of moments. * '''Chemical immunity: '''Luke's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is almost impossible for him to become intoxicated. * '''Disease immunity: '''Luke's healing abilities also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. 'Immortality: 'Luke is biologically immortal and has not aged since exposure to cosmic particles in the Bermuda triangle's wormhole. His living organisms in his biology are endlessly supercharged by cosmic energy, making him to never age and to possess a eternal lifespan, enabling Luke to always be in his physical prime and be 25 years old forever. 'Superhuman strength: 'Luke possesses greatly enhanced level of physical strength, as a result of the cosmic particles augmenting his muscle tissue. He can easily overpower average adult men, as he threw two adults across room with literally no effort when first using his enhanced strength. As such, his feats include bending or breaking steel chains, cuffs and bars, uprooting trees, punching through solid brick and stone walls and so forth. The limit of his strength to this day is unknown. 'Superhuman speed: 'Luke's speed is enhanced to a superhuman degree that is so great that it gives him the ability to move and attack faster than the human eye can follow. As such, Luke can dodge bullets with little to no effort and even shots fired at point blank range. 'Superhuman senses: 'Luke's sensory system is heightened to superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hear and smell much greater and clearer than a human can. He can spot objects or people from a large distance away, similar to that of an eagle's sight. He can hear the heartbeat of a person blocks away and whispered conversations in noisy areas, and smell a specific scent of a person and track it's whereabouts from the otherside of the city. 'Superhuman stamina: 'Luke's enhanced musculature produces substantially less fatigue toxins than that of a human. Furthermore, Luke can exert himself physically for many hours before the build up of the fatigue toxins in his blood start to impair him. 'Superhuman agility: 'Luke's agility, coordination and balance is beyond the physical limits of a human. He shown to be able to leap over moving cars, tall fences and even raise the heights of the rooftops of houses with no difficulty or strain. Skills '''Expert marksmanship: '''Luke was considered by many as a very skilled sniper, and one of the best snipers the Australian Marines had. Although he has not showed his skills of his shooting due to having superpowers, he has been highly acclaimed for his time as a sniper in the military. '''Skilled hand-to-hand combat: '''Luke received training while he was in the army, and further training while he was in the Marines. WeaknessesCategory:The Brotherhood '''Vulnerable senses: '''Luke's superhuman sense of hearing renders him extraordinarily vulnerable to excessive noise, which can temporarily weaken him. Under extreme circumstances he can be easily immobilized, suffer great pain and/or left disorientated. Once the disruptive effects wear off, Luke's state will return to normal. Luke has even admitted that he has always had difficulty in controlling his hearing, explaining that his superhuman senses have benefits but also flaws to come with it. 'Decapitation/Amputation: L'''uke's healing factor is limited to the degree that he cannot regrow an amputated head or other body parts. Beheading him will instantly kill him and cutting off his arm or leg will nullify his healing factor, which could potentially kill him from blood loss. In despite of that, if Luke's head is put back to place on his body, his head will instantly reattach itself, resurrecting him. The same goes for his amputated arms or legs, if they are put back to the original place on his body, they will to reattach.